My life with the Akatsuki
by AnimesHopeAndLove
Summary: This is a series of chapter explaining how my life (or the reader's, which ever you want) with the Akatsuki would be like. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
1. Boredom gives place to inspiration

Hey everyone! Okay so I was so bored I decided to make this Akatsuki members stories with me in it, yay! Enjoy Konan's chapter!

I was so bored I thought I would die right there and right then. On Saturdays, Pein à never gave us any missions. I didn't know how others could relax and I couldn't. Was I way too serious? Sure, I was a 13 years old murderer. And I took quite a liking Into it. But it still felt slightly wrong.

I let out a heavy sigh, heading to Konan's room. She usually had ideas so I wouldn't get too bored. I really hoped she hadn't ran out of ideas yet. I could play with Tobi if I wanted to, but he was probably sleeping right now. I knocked softly on the door and waited.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in the room. The ground was covered with paper creations and origamis. Konan was probably bored too.

"Is it contagious?", I asked.

"I guess so. I can't wait for our next mission," she said.

"Me neither."

An award silence fell on the both of us. I absent-mindedly picked up a paper skyscraper and twirled it around my finger. My gaze shifted to the skyscraper than the other creations.

"That's it!", I shouted, causing Konan to jump in surprise.

"Sorry. I just got an idea to make time pass by," I said.

"Shoot."

"Well... Are you interested in making a paper city?"

"A paper city, huh...," she repeated, taping her chin thoughtfully.

A smile appeared on her lips.

"You got yourself a deal Kady-chan."

"Yay. Come on, we can build it in the old storage room," I gathered a few of her paper creations, grabbed her hand and ran, my heavy cloak making the action a bit difficult. But I didn't care, as long as it was worth it.

We came upon the old storage room. Although it hadn't been used in years, it was still squeaky clean. I grinned. It was big enough. I dropped the paper buildings and others on the floor.

"Let's get working." I rolled up my sleeves and started helping Konan bring the city to life.

3 hours later or so, we were finally done. I wiped my sweaty forehead with my sleeve and looked proudly at the huge city made of paper. There were skyscrapers taller than us, houses with paper people at the windows, animals... It was perfect. I found myself running childishly in and out of the houses, dancing around with the habitants. However, I didn't have much time to play around because Kisame came and let out a gasp.

"Did Konan throw up in here or something?"

Said woman shot him a dark glare. He chuckled.

"Just kidding. I like it. Anyway Pein wants the two of you in his office. He wants you two to go on a mission."

I was a little sad until Konan patted me soothingly on the back.

"The quicker we're done, the faster we'll get back and play. We can't do that if you're sad."

I nodded following her out the room.

Behind us, I heard Kisame chuckle and mutter something. I blushed a little as his sentence kept spinning in my mind.

"Kady-chan is too innocent for her own good."

And done! Sorry I just had to add Kisame at the end. And don't worry, I do not kill for joy. Hell, I don't kill at all. Anyway reviews are very much welcomed. Next up is Tobi, my favorite! See yah next time.


	2. From friendship to love

Wassap everyone! Okay so since Madara is Tobi, I decided to do this chapter with him as Tobi, and another with him as Madara. News flash, Tobi and I will be playing with the paper city, yay! Enjoy!

Tobi and I were just coming back from a mission. It took us 5 full days. That guy was really hard to catch. It didn't help that my partner hadn't even made the slightest jutsu or whatever he was capable of. Now I understood why Deidara wanted to switch partners. Personally, I had nothing against Tobi, and I never will. After all, he's the one that saved me when the Akatsuki had destroyed my village. I wouldn't have joined if it wasn't for him.

He might act like a child and all, but under that mask I knew someone or something dangerous was hiding. If he only used small amounts of his powers when we went on missions it was for everyone's own good. Not like I really wanted to see him unleash his full potential. I'd probably be dead before I had a chance to see him fight.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice it was getting darker.

"Kady-senpai. Tobi is tired."

"I'm tired too Tobi. Let's rest here for tonight."

We established our camp near a river and in the middle of apple trees. I jumped in the branches, grabbing apples here and there before going back to my partner. He was fast asleep. And I had to admit, he looked cute. I brushed the thought away. I considered Tobi as a brother only, nothing more. Although I wasn't so sure anymore.

I lied down next to him, counting the stars and before I knew it, I was drifting off to dream land.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Tobi's face hovering over me. He let out a giggle.

"Tobi, don't scare me like that."

He casually grabbed an apple, turned around and ate it. I frowned.

When we arrived at the base, it was incredibly silent. Boredom was back. Tobi's shoulders tensed, when he realized he was going to have to spend the rest of the day in his room until anyone needed him. He headed there, head dropped. I grabbed his arm.

"Tobi. Please follow me."

He gave me a curious look which I only waved off. I took him to the paper city and he gasped before he started running around the houses and buildings, shouting. I smiled, sitting on a bench. It might have been made of paper, but it sure was solid. I watched him in amusement. Tobi seriously seemed like a very tall 10 years old hidden behind a mask. But a 10 years old that would kill people? Well that was actually kind of possible.

He came to sit next to me, panting.

"Ehm... Kady-senpai... Tobi wants to tell you something."

"Please, don't add the 'senpai' to my name."

"Okay then... Kady-chan."

"Go on Tobi."

He took a few minutes, trying to figure out the right words before he said:

"I like you a lot, Kady-chan."

I was surprised because one, he used I instead of Tobi, and two, he liked me?

I stared at him for a while, and it was getting him nervous. A small smile finally made its way to my lips.

"I-It's okay if you don't feel the same w-"

He didn't finish as I leaned in and kissed one of his cheeks, only parts of his face that the mask didn't cover. He was left wordless.

"I like you too, Tobi. But just a question... How old are you?"

"Er... Well... Tobi's older than 19."

I blinked once, then twice.

"Can we just keep pretending I'm 14?"

"Sure Tobi."

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. That's when I realized that the only reason he never used his powers in front of me, was so he wouldn't scare me. I fell asleep in his arms, from exhaustion. I could swear I heard him say "Get out of here, Deidara" before everything went black.

Okay I didn't really know the story would go this way... o-o

Tobi: But Tobi likes it because now Tobi and Kady-senpai-

Me: Ehem.

Tobi: Er... Kady-chan are together. *pulls me into a bear hug*

Me: *coughs* Too... Tight...

Tobi: Oh sorry *lets go*

Me: It's fine. Anyway reviews are welcomed. Until next time ^_^ Oh and if you didn't understand the ending, Deidara came because Kisame told him about the paper city and he wanted to blow it up, but Tobi kept him from doing so.

Tobi: That's because Tobi is a good boy!

Me: Suuuure you are.

Me and Tobi: Bye!


	3. Art can be anything you're good at

Holà peeps. Well last chapter kind of went out of control so yeah. Well anyway make way for... Deidara! Enjoy!

OoOoO

There were three types of art I absolutely loved and couldn't live without: singing, drawing and dancing. Deidara agreed about the drawing part but he wasn't so sure about the rest. Dancing and singing were more of a hobby in his opinion. Especially dancing. Okay, it could be a hobby. But it was also art. In fact, it was both.

"Well making clay creations can be a hobby sometimes, yeah."

"Same goes with dancing," I sighed.

"Sure, un."

"Well I won't believe blowing things up is art until you believe dancing is art,"

Deidara gasped, so hard he almost choked on his own saliva.

"You wouldn't..."

"Would and did," I said, smirking.

He frowned, thinking of something to get himself out of this. Well, he could think and say all he wanted, I wasn't going to take back what I said. At least, not yet.

"Okay, I'm sorry hm," he finally blurt out.

"You don't seem all that sorry."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, he was on his knees, hands joined together as if praying,

"Please."

"Sorry Deidara-san. I won't consider what you do art until you consider what I do as art."

Hidan walked in the living room and stared at us, mouth wide open.

"Yo Dei, since when did Kady-chan become a fucking God?"

We both glared at him.

"This is...," he started.

"About art," I finished.

The Jashinist relaxed.

"For a second I fucking thought Pein contaminated you with his fucking 'I'm Pein, I'm God' line."

He went to the kitchen. How much of an idiot exactly was that guy?

"We have to find a compromise yeah," Deidara said, his voice dropping an octave due to his deep thinking.

I started thinking too. A compromise...

"Let's go in the forest," I proposed.

"You got an idea, un?"

"I hope."

We headed towards a clearing surrounded by trees, wide enough.

"Who starts?", Deidara asked.

"Let me show you how it's done."

I turned around, head slightly dropped as I in moonwalked for three seconds. Deidara was only mildly impressed as he shoved his hand in his bag, the mouth on it working on a clay creation. Then, he took it out and showed me a small clay tarentula and threw it in the air. The spider exploded, the blow so hard it turned each tree bald. A big pile of leaves was now laying in the grass.

I shrugged, executing a few more moves as Deidara's creations became bigger and bigger.

"I admit, I've now gained respect for your dance, hm. But is it as awesome as this?", he pointed towards a huge clay crocodile. My eyes widened slightly.

"Wait Deidara-san, don't-"

The crocodile exploded. The only thing I remembered was my back violently hitting a tree trunk, as I coughed up some blood before everything went black.

OoOoO

"Kady-chan!"

"Dammit Deidara-senpai, why'd you do that?"

"Tobi I keep telling you, I accidentally blowed her up, un."

"Hey she's fucking waking up, so stop fucking fighting already."

I sat up on a soft bed, rubbing my head. A bandage was wrapped around my waist up to my chest. I looked at everyone's concerned faces before grinning.

"Missed me?"

To my surprise, and everyone's, Deidara threw his arms around me, sobbing.

"I-I thought I killed you, un. I'm s-so sorry."

I waved my hand at the rest of the group and they immediately left the small infirmery room. I ruffled Deidara's hair soothingly.

"It's fine"

"I believe in your art now, *sniff*."

"Hey!"

He raised his head.

"It think I actually learned something from this!"

"What is it, hm?"

He sat on the bed next to me, staring at me with a soft expression.

"Art can be anything you're good at."

He raised an eyebrow before he let out a chuckle.

"I guess you're right little one, un."

"Since when did I become the little one?"

He laughed at my pouting face.

"Now that's art."

I ended up laughing with him, oblivious to the fact that his hand, placed on my head, was licking my dark hair, for the first and last time.

OoOoO

And done. Well how was it? That last sentence got me crying.

Deidara: Well, everyone has to die someday, un. I'll be fine, don't worry, hm. *hugs*

Me: *hugs back* You'll stay with me, right?

Deidara: I will.

Me: Well, please review. See you!


	4. Bad things happen when Hidan annoys you

I'm not going to make this AN very long. But yeah, it's finally Hidan's chapter yay! I actually had lots of fun writing it since

1) Hidan is my favorite asshole/jerk. ㈴2

2) I had so many ideas I couldn't even pay attention in class anymore.

So all you Hidan fans out there, there's a surprise at the end. I... Well read to find out.

Warning: beware of Hidan's swearing habit. And my swearing habit too cx.

Now you can enjoy! (That was longer than I planned.)

If there was one thing I hated about the Akatsuki base, it was the fact that my room was next to Hidan's. Sure, it didn't bother the first week. Everything was absolutely calm and peaceful. And all of a sudden, he decides to annoy me. How? By fucking praying so fucking loud the ceiling would literally start shaking. Why? Because a few days ago, I played a prank on him. It was a fucking prank. Not like I told everyone he and Kakuzu were dating (which is not true by the way. I hope).

I took my revenge by singing super loudly. It seemed to work, since he would come knocking at my door very often. One day, he knocked so hard he broke it down, and had to fix it or else Pein would have him pay for the reparations. But enough was enough.

I seriously couldn't stand it anymore. Konan advised me to go see Pein. Which I did. I slammed his door open without even thinking of what he could be doing. Probably paperwork. Instead, I found him in an intense make-out session with Konan. I blushed deeply, closing the door.

It took me a while of head shaking to get the picture out of my head. What the hell was I thinking? Well now it's clear I would never look at him or Konan the same way again. I gave the door three gentle taps and waited.

"Come in!"

I cleared my throat, brushed a strand of hair over to one side and opened the door once more. Konan was now standing in one corner of the room and Pein was working. They both acted as if nothing happened, causing me to sweatdrop. Seems like they were the type to forget incidents easily.

"What is it?", the leader asked.

"I want a new room."

"And why?"

"Be-"

I didn't finish my sentence as Hidan burst into the room. He stared at me angrily.

"Wait the bitch actually got here before me?"

"Don't call me a fucking bitch you fucking motherfucker," I retorted.

"Slut."

"Asshole."

"Enough!", Pein shouted, glaring at us.

"You two, go in the training room and stay there until you learn to sort your differences. Now get out. I've got work to do."

A picture of him and Konan kissing came back in my head. I fought back a blush and left with my enemy my to the training room. We stood there in silence, and for a second, I wondered if he would make a move.

"So skeleton, lost your tongue?", I teased.

"You fucking... You're lucky you know."

"Oh. Lucky because I get to annoy the living hell out of you? "

"No!"

He raised his scythe but quickly dropped it on the ground, shaking his head. I smirked at his reaction.

"You're lucky I'm not fucking you brainless right now. And you're most importantly lucky I am not using you as a sacrifice to Jashin. Either way, Pein would have my head."

I shivered slightly. Would he seriously do what he said he would? Honestly, I didn't even want an answer to that question. His expression was enough.

"I bet Jashin isn't even fucking real," I rolled my eyes.

"What!", he fumed. "How dare you, you little bitch."

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Bitch. Mother. Fucker."

"Bitch bitch bitch," he chanted, grinning smugly.

"Hidan," I warned, getting very pissed off.

He stared at me and for a second I thought he took the warning seriously. But I was wrong. He drew in a deep breath then said:

"Bitch."

"OK now you've done it."

I grabbed my kunai by the blade, and without a warning, shove the handle into Hidan's ass through his clothes. He let out a blood curling scream, which alerted about the hole base. I left without a word.

It took about 2 hours to get the kunai out, then another 1 hour to clean it and place it back in my part of the training room. Yes, there was part reserved for me in the training room. There has always been. That day Hidan learned two things.

1) To never get me angry,

2) To stay away from me when I was angry and in possession of any weapons of any kinds.

Those rules didn't only apply to him, but also to the hole Akatsuki. Pathetic.

That was unexpected wasn't it? *laughs maniacally*

Hidan: That fucking hurt ya know!

Me: That's the point!

Hidan: Bit-

Me: What was that?

Hidan: Nothing.

Me: I thought so. Anyway, as usual, reviews are welcomed. Bye!


	5. He isn't so bad after all

Hey everyone! And here we are with Kakuzu. He scares me. I honestly didn't want to write his chapter but he threatened me.

Kakuzu: Shut up.

Me: Fine. Well enjoy your chapter.

Kakuzu: If It isn't enjoyable, I'll lock you up in a room with Hidan. Or worse, Zetsu.

Me: *gulps*

OoOoO

It had been a while since Tobi and Deidara had gone on a mission together. So Pein decided that they should be partners again, much to the blonde, feminine looking male's annoyance.

"Oh come on he isn't that bad," I said, poking his arm.

"That's what you think. I'd do anything to have Kakuzu instead of that-"

"Hold on I switched from Tobi to Kakuzu?"

"Yeah, I overhead Pein and Hidan's talk about it."

I stopped, nervously twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad," Deidara mimicked my voice.

I shot him a glare, which he shrugged off and walked away, laughing. To be honest, Kakuzu scared me. He always had that damn mask on, with stitches all over his body, green eyes, and tentacles. I wondered how he got them in the first place.

The first day he and I met, it was when I had tried to escape the base. He gave me such a scare I gave up on my plan long ago. When I asked Hidan if Kakuzu would dare kill a collegue, he laughed his ass off, shouting "Kady's scared of Kakuzu" so loud I thought the latter would come right away to assassinate me. Which would be foolish. But possible.

Each day, I made sure that there wasn't any sign of him anywhere in the hallway before going to wherever I was going. And now that we were partners... It was impossible to get out of this.

I suddenly felt something warm poke me in the sides. I turned around, about to snap at whoever it was, but the words got stuck in my throat as I saw Kakuzu standing in front of me. I had to look up at him (he's like 1 head taller than me).

"Why are you standing in the way?"

It took me a while to realize he was actually speaking to me. Well duh, who else was standing like a dumb ass in the middle of the hallway? Curse Deidara for leaving me alone here.

"I... Uh... Was waiting for... you?"

It came out as a question instead of an answer. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well move it, we've got work to do."

I couldn't move, caught by his mesmerizing bright green eyes. He let out a sigh, two tentacles making their way out of his back. They grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up effortlessly. Kakuzu started walking with a petrified me. When we came upon the leaving room, I heard someone whistle.

"Whoa Kakuzu. You finally decided to have some fucking fun with our youngest member?"

That was Hidan, no doubt.

"Shut up Hidan. I found her standing in the way, petrified and decided to make her a favor."

"Yeah sure, and I'm fucking God."

"That's my line, baka."

And that was Pein.

"Well we're leaving."

Kakuzu headed towards the entrance, did a few hand signs and the rock parted away temporarily. The sun light blinded me, bringing me back to my senses.

"H-Hey, I can walk y-you know."

He let me down. I awkwardly walked by his side, glancing at anything I spotted. I heard Kakuzu sigh in an incredibly deep tone and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Why are you scared of me?"

His voice was slightly tinted with sadness. I felt bad all of a sudden, for always trying to avoid him, without even thinking of what he felt like.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked at me.

"But why?"

"Because... You really afraid me the first we met."

He chuckled.

"I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure. As long as we get to be friends."

My eyes widened a little. Was that what he always wanted from the start? I felt like such a fool.

"Of course we can. You didn't have to ask."

Then he did something very unxepected. He opened his arms and pulled me into an affectionate hug. The kind of hug you would give to a sibling, or a new friend. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, smiling. Maybe Deidara was right.

"Now shall we go rob a bank?"

"You really love money."

"I do."

Maybe Kakuzu wasn't so bad after all.

OoOoO

Me: Was it good?

Kakuzu: No.

Me:...

Kakuzu: It was amazing.

Me: So you're not locking me up with Hidan or Zetsu?

Kakuzu: That would be fun but... Nah.

Me: Thank you. Well reviews people. Next up: Kisame! His my personal favorite.


	6. I prank you, but you don't prank me

Wow we're already up to Kisame. Would you look at that? Man I love that guy! Don't take it too seriously by the way. He's half shark after all. Oh who cares? He's awesome. Well enjoy!

OoOoO

I heard a chuckle behind me.

"BOO!"

"That wasn't scary at all Ki-Ki."

"Please don't call me that in front of others," he growled, glaring at a laughing Deidara.

"Woopsie daisy."

He rolled his eyes then took a sit next to me, plunging his hand into my sushi bowl and grabbing a few ones. I slapped his hand in an attempt to make him drop them but it only caused him to snatch the rest of my food away.

"Hey I'm hungry you know. Besides, I thought you didn't like eating fish, since you're half shark."

"Oh but sushi isn't just fish," he said, eating half before handing me the bowl.

A smirk made it's way onto my lips. Kisame would go crazy if he ever ate fish or shark. And I was going to make sure he regretted eating my food.

"Kisame-san? You know sushi isn't only made of fish and rice? It's also made of... Shark," I said, making sure to really emphasize the word shark.

He gulped slightly, and tried to keep a cool face.

"Y-Yeah right."

"Oh but it's true, isn't it Deidara?"

"It's the pure truth," the blond haired guy chuckled.

Kisame's skin turned a weird light green color. He puffed his cheeks, placing a hand over his mouth. He was getting sick, no doubt.

"I-I'm gonna... Puke..."

He ran out of the room and, 3 seconds later, we could hear Itachi yelling: "HEY THAT WAS MY NEW SHIRT IDIOT!"

I laughed my ass off, falling off the sofa and holding my stomach, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"That was priceless," I finally managed to say, wiping my eyes.

I looked at Deidara. He wasn't laughing, as I expected. He was staring at something - or more like someone right behind me. I saw Kisame's reflection in his eyes. Now it was my turn to gulp.

"H-He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Deidara nodded, giving me an apologetic smile before disappearing. I turned around, facing a clearly very angry Kisame.

"Hey Kisame."

He growled in response, his fists shaking.

"I-It was a joke."

He raised a hand.

"P-Please don't kill me!", I shouted, holding my arms up, bracing myself for the painful blow. Minutes passed by before I finally heard a sigh, and felt his hand grab my forearm instead.

'"I'm not going to kill you, Kady-chan. However, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. But you're going to have to pay for that."

Without a warning, he dragged me to Hidan's room and stood in front of the ajar door.

"You're going to stay with the crazy guy for a whole day."

My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

He tried pushing me in but I resisted.

"N-No. Ki-Ki please!"

He used even more force, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass!", I finally said.

He stopped, staring me right in the eyes. He smiled.

"That was a joke. But thanks for realizing you are a jackass."

I stared at the ground, letting a dark, sadistic, creepy aura take me over.

"Kisame-san, with all the respect I owe you..."

I placed a hand on the handle of my katana.

"No one fools me around."

I slid the weapon out, chasing after him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

OoOoOoOoO

Yeah. Anyway I actually enjoyed the end.

Kisame: Well I didn't because I ended up with a katana being this close to cutting my head off.

Me: Hey, admit you deserved it.

Kisame: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Me: Anyway, reviews, as always. Until next time!


	7. You remind me of someone

Er... It took me a while to come up with Itachi's chapter since he's stoic, usually very calm and not very talkative. But I did it. Sorry if it's a little OOC. Enjoy! If you can...

OoOoO

"KYAA!", I yelled as I jumped and tackled Kisame to the ground.

He let out a chuckle, patting me on the head.

"It's nice to see you too, little one."

I frowned. It seemed that everyone was using the nickname Deidara gave me. I was very tall for my age though. Taller than most of them.

"But I'm here temporarily."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, from now on Tobi will be my partner. I came to get him so we can go on our next mission. Which means you are now stuck with Itachi. Sorry," he explained, walking away.

I slowly tore my gaze from my 'brother' and looked the Uchiha right in the eyes. I immediately looked away, remembering he had Sharingan.

"Soooo... What's up?", I tried to start a conversation.

His shoulders rose then dropped in a shrug.

"Not very talkative, are you?"

He shook his head. I sighed. If I was going to work with that guy, then I might as well try and find a way for us to get along with each other. And speak. An idea popped in my brain. I shoved my hand in my cloak pocket and took it out, a notepad and a pen in my hand.

"You know how to write, right?"

He nodded, slightly offended by the question. Of course he knew how to write. I silently cursed myself then handed him the notepad and pen.

"There, we're even now. But you will have to talk during fights, ya know?"

Itachi quickly scribbled something on a page then showed me. It was a hole paragraph and I was surprised he was able to write it so fast.

It read: 'First of all, you are very talkative, with all the respect I owe you. I can't stand people that talk too much. At least, that talk more than Kisame. Second of all, what's the point of talking when I can write this fast and just hand you a piece of paper? But I guess you're right on that one. If I get you killed, the hole Akatsuki, especially Konan and Kisame will have my head. Third of all, move your butt, we've got business to attend to.'

"Er... Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him.

With all my respect my ass. I guess I would have been more offended if he had said it out loud. Reading my thoughts, amused, Itachi opened his mouth.

"Say it and I will cut you to small pieces, with all your respect."

I grinned as he sweat dropped. Not so amused anymore, was he? I could listen to his voice perhaps another time.

"So where are we going?", I asked him, getting my kunai knives, katana and drawing pad ready.

Why do I need a drawing pad?, you might ask. Well, not only am I very skilled with weapons, but there's also this special thing I can do. I can draw anything at all on paper, do a few hand signs, say the word 'Seikatsu'* and the drawing will come to life. Amazing, isn't it?

Itachi shoved another sheet of paper in my hands and it read: 'We're off on a mission to find and kill criminals.'

"That's all? And I was really hoping for some tough guys."

Another piece of paper: 'Lesson number 1. Never underestimate an enemy.'

Lesson? Since when did this become a class?

I opened my mouth but he beat me at it.

"Say it and you will suffer my Sharingan, with all your respect," he said in a mocking tone.

He just talked. And those weren't words I expected him to say. Why did he have to be so rude?

"Let's just get going Old Man."

I smirked as I noticed he was doing his best not to strangle me right then and right there. Oh boy getting on his nerves had just become my favorite thing in the world.

A few hours later, we were done with our mission. We were casually walking home. I was skipping, and huming, anything a child like me and Tobi would do. Then, Itachi shove a piece of paper in my hands.

'You remind me of Sasuke when he was little.'

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've know Sasuke and honestly, I can't imagine him being as cheerful as I am."

"Yet, he was," Itachi said.

So he was finally willing to talk, eh? All of a sudden, he poked me. Right in between the eyes.

"Hey!"

"I always poked Sasuke. He would always reply with a pout or the same thing you just said," he explained with a sigh. There was a bit of longing in his voice.

I instantly felt a little bad.

"Hey Itachi? Did you happen to give Sasuke piggyback rides?"

"I most certainly did."

I jumped on his back and his hands held me tightly. I smiled.

"Since I remind you of your little brother, you wouldn't mind carrying me all the way back would you?"

He laughed lightly.

"I most certainly wouldn't mind."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with this guy. Wait until Kisame hears the news. He is so going to die of jealousy.

OoOoO

Voila! Sorry this turned out to be kind of OOC.

Itachi: I liked it.

Me: I'm glad you did. Anyway reviews please. See ya next time!


	8. Dad? Are you mad?

Hello! So... It's time for Pein-sama's chapter. I decided to write it in the third person point of view. It also might be a little sad. Keyword: little. Okay well enjoy!

OoOoO

Kady stared at the wall as Tobi kept on babbling on and on about how he was a good boy and stuff. She let out an irritated sigh. She wasn't in a good mood. And the rainy weather didn't help at all.

"Is Tobi annoying Kady-senpai?"

"No Tobi, it's not you. I'm just... Bored."

"Oh."

Kady sat up on her bed, her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in the palms of her hands. She was sure that this time, Death was coming for her. It had been a while since she felt like this. Tobi, noticing this, started chuckling in a voice that strangely, didn't sound like him. Kady looked at him and figured this wasn't Tobi anymore. This was Madara.

"I do have a suggestion."

She raised an eyebrow. His voice was tinted with slight amusement. It seemed he was about to prank someone.

"You could go annoy Pein."

"But I do that everyday," she whined.

"Well today will be different. He has lots of paperwork, so you'll be able to get on his nerves easily.

"Aaarrr... Fiiinneee..."

She slowly stood up and headed towards Pein's office.

"Good luck!" Tobi's high pitched voice shouted behind her.

She casually walked to Pein's office, giving Deidara her most radiant smile as she went past him. The blonde returned the smile, waving slightly. Kady sighed. If only there was a way to make him look more... Masculine rather than feminine. She could only hope he worked out more often.

Kady grabbed the door handle and threw it open, slamming it closed behind her. She sat down on a chair, putting her feet on the desk. Pein gave her a glare before going back to his paperwork.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," she said, watching his reaction.

If Pein heard her, he either didn't care or was too busy to actually reply. The young girl frowned and decided to take a different approach.

"So... How's it going between you and Konan?"

He sighed, chewing on his bottom lip before answering:

"We broke up."

Kady's eyes widened slightly but she shook her head.

"Let's not talk about your love life then. Let's talk about... Er... Stuff?"

Pein shook his head 'no' while writing something in a delicate cursive writing. She watched amazed. She wished she could write like him.

"Well let's-"

"Look Kady-chan, as you can see I'm extremely busy and I really don't have time for that so please just let me work," he said in monotone.

"Oh okay I'm sorry then. Go on, ignore me."

Pein raised his head to look her right in the eyes.

"Out, please."

"But-"

"Now."

She stood up, her clenched fists shaking. Clearly, the rainy weather wasn't affecting her mood only. It was affecting Pein's too.

"Oh sure. I'll just walk away in this instant."

"Yeah go ahead," he said, waving her off.

"Why do you treat the others so importantly?" she snapped.

"Well maybe because they are important."

"Why do I feel like I'm an useless brat?"

"Maybe because you are an useless brat!" he bellowed.

(Well that escalated quickly.)

However, he immediately regretted what he said as he saw two big tears rolled down her cheeks to the corners of her mouth.

"So is that how you see me? As a fucking useless brat?"

"No Kady-"

He didn't finish as she stormed out of the room. He could hear the sound of a door opening than slamming shut.

"Crap."

If this had been Tobi's original idea, then the hyper man was in for a beating. It didn't matter whether he was important or not anymore. But first, he had to deal with a broken heart. A heart he himself, broke.

OoOoO

"And then, he called me a useless brat," Kady told Kisame in between sobs.

The half-shark man wrapped his arms around her shoulders soothingly.

"He probably didn't mean it," Itachi said, also trying his best to get her to calm down.

"Then why do you think he yelled like that?" she asked, gazing at him.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head. That was true. If he didn't mean it, then why did he bellow? It just didn't make sense.

Someone knocked on the door. For a second, they all thought it was Deidara that came in an attempt to cheer up his girlfriend. They were disappointed, and a little angry, to see Pein open the door.

"May I talk to her?"

The duo nodded and left the room so Pein and Kady could sort their problems.

As he sat down on the bed next to her, the girl turned her head around. She was still hurt, and couldn't find the courage- no the heart to do as much as simply look at him. A few moments later, he finally decided to break the ice.

"I apologize for what I said earlier."

"You don't know how much I've heard that sentence before."

"But I am."

She hesitantly rotated her head, staring him in the eyes.

"What am I to you?"

"If you really want to know, I have always considered you as my daughter."

"So you have."

She smiled, remembering how fatherly Pein had been to her for the past 3 months.

"So... Now that we're even can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he said, with a grin on his face.

"Well... I broke up with Tobi and am now dating Deidara."

His grin slowly disappeared. He stood up, letting out a shaky breath, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Oh don't worry sweetie I'm not going to hurt him."

At that moment, said blonde entered the room, jumping up and down.

"Hey babe, wanna check out my new creations, un?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Pein screamed, chasing Deidara.

Kady ran after them.

"No Pein, wait! DON'T KILL HIM!"

An hour or so later, Pein had calmed down. Kady was trying to bandage the huge bump on Deidara's head while trying her best not to laugh at him. Pein would definitely be a great, although overprotective, father.

OoOoO

Me: And done.

Deidara: Why do I end up with a bump on my head, hm?

Pein: You deserve it for calling her with such an inappropriate name.

Deidara: That's how you call your girlfriend these days! You call her babe, un!

Pein: Isn't honey better?

Me: *facepalm* Sometimes, I wonder from which century you are from. Anyway, reviews. See you next time!


	9. He called me art

Hey everyone! So. Sasori's chapter is finally ready. Took me hours of brainstorming. But I made it, alive although I lost about 62 brain cells. Don't ask. Let's just say it involves me banging my head on a table from fatigue or from irritation. Okay I just told you didn't I? Well-

Sasori: Just get to the story already sheesh. No need to tell us about your life.

Me: I WAS GETTING TO THE STORY SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SIT BACK, STOP TALKING AND ENJOY WHAT LIFE GIVES YOU FOR ONCE?

Sasori: Such a beautiful voice... This is pure art...

Me: I'm going to rip your head off when this is over.

OoOoO

It was a bright, sunny day. The sound of birds wasn't the thing that woke me up though. They had long fled away. Why? Because of the sound of an angry, bellowing voice. I frowned. Damn that couldn't be...

I quickly got dressed and hurried to Sasori-no-Danna's room. He and Deidara were standing at the door, fighting about art, again. However, this was louder than any of their other brawls. This was about... A new puppet.

"Sasori-no-Danna, I keep telling you it's better if you make an explosive one, un."

"And explode my own body? No thank you. I keep telling you. You. Don't. Know. A. Thing. About. My. Art. Now scram!"

Deidara was about to reply but I stepped in between them before it got to the fists, knowing Sasori-no-Danna was easily breakable. He was wooden after all, wasn't he?

"What's going on?", I asked, angry because they woke me up too early.

"I was trying to find inspiration for a new puppet when Blondie here had to come and disturb me."

"Well the Blondie was trying to help for your information, hm."

"Sure. How's suggesting to place one of your hideous clay things in my puppet helping?"

"My clay work is not hideous! It's pure beauty, un!"

"ENOUGH!", I yelled, pissed off.

I did my best to keep myself from pulling their ears off.

"Deidara-senpai. Please let me deal with Sasori-no-Danna. And your art really is pure beauty," I said, successfully getting him to leave.

I then turned back to a seething Sasori.

"In your room."

He opened his mouth.

"Now."

He glared but obeyed anyway. I quickly ran to my room, grabbed my drawing pad and pencil and ran back to him. He was sitting at his working table, tapping his fingers against the table. He didn't bulge as I sat next to him.

"So you need inspiration for a new puppet?", I asked, in a softer voice.

He nodded, relaxing ever so slightly. Now it would be easier to work with him.

"Just... Throw me ideas and I'll help you."

"That's the problem, I don't have any ideas..."

"That's the point. Don't think, just talk."

Sasori gave me a look I couldn't describe, but it seemed he was agreeing. He shook his head then said in an almost mechanical voice.

"Evil."

I quickly wrote the word down.

"Scary. Red hair. Shirtless. Hard wood. Strong."

A flow of words came out of his mouth and I was having more and more difficulties keeping up. But in the end, I had a whole page filled with his ideas.

"Is that all?"

"...Yes."

"I guess I should try to sketch something resembling this strange description now."

I thought for a while, occasionally looking at the words, then at Sasori-no-Danna then forth. I racked my brain to the point where it hurt before it finally came to me.

"I got it."

I started sketching a quick model at first to help me visualize what the puppet would look like then I started the drawing. The head was the hadest part since I had to get the eyes and hair to be perfect. Then came the body. I used guidelines. I was trying my best to make it good. Disappointing Sasori-no-Danna would be like disappointing the art master himself, no offense to Deidara-senpai.

After 2 hours, I was finally done. It would have been done minutes ago but somehow, the shading and the pants' wrinkles kept me from finishing early. Shading or defining wrinkles definitely weren't the funnest part in drawing.

I did a few hand signs then said the word: "Seikatsu." (Which means 'life' in Japanese.) There was a slight poof then the puppet was standing in front of us, lifeless. It was better than I thought it would be. Scary, red haired, shirtless and all of those words. Then it hit me.

"Sasori-no-Danna?"

"Hm?"

"Why shirtless?"

He tore his gaze from the puppet to stare me in the eyes. I shifted uncomfortably. It felt like his gaze was reading my soul.

"Because... I've never tried fighting shirtless. I heard it was better than fighting with a heavy cloak on your shoulders. Plus, it's better if my wooden muscles are exposed for everyone to see."

I chuckled.

"I guess. Well I better g-"

I didn't finish my sentence as Sasori-no-Danna grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"You are the most amazing piece of art I've ever known. Thank you."

I blushed slightly.

"No, thanks to you, Sasori-no-Danna. Those words mean more than any type of art on earth."

We stayed like this for a while until he let go. A huge - yes you read that right - HUGE smile was dancing on his lips.

"Now you may take your leave."

I skipped out of the room and came face to face with Deidara.

"You actually got Sasori-no-Danna to hug you, and to smile, yeah?"

"You heard him right. I'm art. That's why."

The blonde frowned slightly, causing me to giggle. I threw an arm over his shoulders and dragged him away.

"Deidara-senpai, let me teach you... Art. Art other than blowing things up. Then you can make Sasori-no-Danna smile. Or get him to hug you."

"Tell me everything, un."

OoOoO

And voila! For some reason this is longer than my other chapters. Except for Pein-sama's o-o And Deidara had to ruin the ending. Well I can't blame him. He's my boyfriend after all.

Sasori-no-Danna: This story seems familiar...

Me: Probably because I had a dream about it. And so did you.

Sasori-no-Danna: And Deidara was in it?

Me: Yes.

Sasori-no-Danna: And I called you art?

Me: Yes.

Sasori-no-Danna: And I hugged you, then smiled?

Me: Yes.

Sasori-no-Danna:... Daaaaang...

Me: Oh shut up you. Anyways reviews are very much welcomed. See ya!


	10. Wait Who's Tobi then?

Hello! Madara's chapter is finally done. Damn, I was planning on making Zetsu or Orochimaru's chapter first but you know. Madara is Madara. A big, useless, stupid, dumb, mean asshole.

Madara: Just you wait.

Me: I've been waiting for too long sweetie. Now on to the stor- GYAA!

Madara: *adds more pressure to my neck* She'll be fine. I hope. Now on to the story!

Deidara: I'll save you babe!

Pein: OKAY I'M KILLING HIM!

Me: EVERYONE JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLES AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

OoOoO

"Hey Kady have you seen Tobi?" Pein asked me as I walked past his office.

"Now that you say it, I haven't seen him at all," I told him.

"That's odd."

"Do you think he could've left the base?"

"No. I know he can fight, but I doubt he would dare leave the base alone. Thanks anyway."

I gave him a small smile as I made my way out of the base. This really was strange. From memory, Tobi never left the base unsupervised. He tried once, but got caught by Zetsu. The plant man had threatened him until the orange masked man gave up on his hopes. Tobi never stopped having nightmares ever since that day. Yet, he left, without a word. Was there something important he had to take care of?

"You seem preoccupied, un" Deidara said, frowning.

I sighed.

"Tobi's missing, strangely."

"So you haven't seen, hm?"

"What?"

It was my turn to frown. Did Deidara know something we didn't?

"Well... I saw him this morning skipping in the hallways. But I thought it didn't matter, I mean Tobi is Tobi after all, yeah. But then, when he taped a piece of paper on your door, it got me curious. I wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing but he was already gone, hm. I also saw him-"

"The piece of paper!"

My eyes widened slightly. So that piece of paper I found taped to my door this morning... I shove my hand in my pocket and took out the crumpled sheet. It read: 'Hello hello Kady-chan! The trees are very tall, and deep. Doors can be anywhere! The sound the wind makes as it blows through its leaves is very intriguing. Finaly, footsteps! Tobi is a good boy!"

At the bottom, in an extremely small hand writing that only I could see, I read the words: 'This is Madara. Hurry up, I hate to wait, and you know that.'

"Great. He wants to play now."

Deidara let out a chuckle. I punched his shoulder. He burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him, annoyed.

"So that's what he was up to? Silly Tobi, un. Sorry babe, I won't be able to help you, or else it won't be fair."

He walked away.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY LIKE THAT!"

He ignored my screams and simply waved, still laughing.

"Oh boy am I breaking up with him."

I re-read the sheet yet I didn't have a clue as to what he meant. Honestly, solving riddles were a pain for my brain. I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes to concentrate. I opened my eyes and grinned. From the base, I could see footprints leading to the forest. I followed them.

The trees were more and more blocking the sunlight as I kept advancing. Soon, it was semi-dark. I let my orbs get used to such a lack of light, before I kept going. This was even worse than playing hide and seek.

The footprints stopped in front of probably the 3rd biggest tree. The wind blowing in its leaves sounded as if someone was playing a piano up there. I thought for a while before gently knocking on the trunk. A door nob suddenly popped up. I hesitantly grabbed it and turned it. The trunk opened, revealing steps leading underground. My knees were shaking by then. Sweat pearled down my forehead. That's when I realized that this feeling that was taking over was none other than fear itself. Pure, natural fear. Gulping, I wallked down the steps. Each 1 meter at least, there was a torch with a reassuring soft, blue glow. I reached the bottom and stood there, waiting.

"Well. You took your time," a voice said from behind me.

I squealed and jumped.

"Geez Madara, don't scare me like that."

"Aww Tobi's sorry!"

"Why did you want me to come here anyway?"

"I got a surprise for you."

He took off his mask and for a second, I held my breath. He was even more handsome than I had imagined him.

"Like what you see?"

I shook my head. I couldn't think of him this way. I was already dating someone. I followed him to what you could call a 'clearing in a cave.' My eyes went as wide as saucers. On the wall, there were paintings of a sunset. The ocean was represented too. The orange, pink and red colors ornamented the waving water. It was all so bright and amazing, that the tears came to my eyes. This was one part of art I'd have to learn.

"I guess now is the proper time to re-ask you this question: like what you see?"

"You made this? It's beautiful," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Actually, Tobi helped me."

I looked at him, frowning.

"What do you mean? I thought you were Tobi."

"Oh no. I'm me. Tobi is Tobi."

"Wait so... Tobi is like... Some sort of creature that possesses you?"

"Okay this might be confusing. Long ago, I bought this mask so I could sort of know what was going on in the base without people knowing it was me. Turns out, this mask possesses your body. But not enough to not give you some control over yourself. So whatever I think, and want to say, Tobi is the one to take care of that."

With those last words, he put the mask back on. I didn't wait for him to say more as I ran out of the cave. I could hear his high pitched voice behind me, meaning he was chasing me.

"Hey you didn't give Tobi a hug!"

I ran past a confused looking Deidara. He didn't even move an inch to save me. I was running out of breath when suddenly, I fell on the ground. Something - someone - heavy was holding me down.

"Ugg... Madara... You're killing me."

He chuckled and merely patted my head as he stood up.

"Now I trust you to respect Tobi as if he was me."

"Oh trust me, I will."

I went back to my room, hoping this was all a dream. Yet it wasn't. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that now, I was definitely scared of Tobi. Madara, not so much.

OoOoO

Voilà! Okay this might have confused some of you. Don't worry, it confused me too. And to say there's two more chappies and my inspiration is fading away.

Madara: I perfectly understood what you tried to explain in such poor vocabulary. But Kady is Kady. A big, dumb, stupid, girl without a brain. If she has one, I doubt she even knows how to use it.

Me: Okay... You asked for it. *grabs my katana and chases Madara*

Madara: Oh boy *runs* Well review everyone!

Me: THAT'S MY LINE! *runs faster*

Madara and Tobi: AAH SOMEBODY HELP ME!


	11. Lessons

Hi. Everyone. Zetsu's chapter was hard to write. Very hard. Mostly because I was in an incredibly bad mood. My friend played a prank on me. I overreacted. People kept on annoying her, which pissed me off to no end. Like it was just a prank, right? Well enough with my life and on to the story...

Tip: Hey = white Zetsu

Hey = black Zetsu.

OoOoO

It was storming outside. The wind kept on blowing hard. We could hear it, but couldn't feel it. The base was the safest place to be on times like this. We had all gathered in the living room, with a cup of hot chocolate (and hot blood, in Zetsu's case) to discuss about everything. I was enjoying myself for a while, until I noticed the frequent stares Zetsu sent me. At first it didn't bother me. And now... I was literally hiding behind Deidara.

"Are you okay, un?" he asked me.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't insist. I nervously licked my lips before glancing back at the plant like 'man.' He was still staring at me, while arguing with his dark side. I decided to ask Pein if it was a good thing Zetsu started acting like that towards me. I braced myself for the bad news and crawled over to the orange haired man. He was the only one to notice and turned around. His gray eyes were pratically shining with amusement. It somehow made my fears go away to see him so happy.

"Hey what's up Kady?"

I sat next to him, taking a sip of hot chocolate. I struggled for the right words. My questions had to come out complex yet simple.

"Is it a good sign if Mr. Zetsu suddenly starts... Noticing you a little... Too much?"

The shine in his eyes disappeared. Pein looked down. His bangs covered his now closed eyes, giving him a dark, terrifying look. I gulped down. This couldn't be good.

"That means the damn cannibal is getting ready to eat you."

I covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle my small surprised scream. I was going to die, eaten by a plant. But not any plant. A plant that I once considered as a teammate. A plant I used to spend good times with, enjoying nature's beauty. Now, this plant was the one leading me to my death.

"But do not fear, I won't let him get to you."

Pein placed his hands over mine, a small smile dancing on his lips. One could think he was getting amused by this. However, this was the smile he gave you whenever he was overly self confident. A small smile he gave when he was about to do good and not bad, for once.

"Thanks, er... Daddy?"

"Works for me," he shrugged, going back to discussing about money with Kakuzu.

I crawled back over to Deidara, doing my best to ignore Zetsu's intense stare. I thanked God that no one could see the small blush on my cheeks. Deidara wrapped an arm around me, as if sensing my state of uncomfortableness and kissed my forehead. I leaned into him, closing my eyes. As I dozed off, I could swear I heard Hidan say something about Deidara and Zetsu both wanting me for themselves, but I wasn't sure. Soon, I was having a nightmare.

OoOoO

I woke up in a dark room. The walls were a light blue, and the ceiling had a small window from where some light crept in. I noticed the storm was over, and the sky was now just plain grey. I rubbed my head and headed towards the door. This wasn't my room. That, I found out. At that moment, the door slammed open, hitting me right in between the eyes. I fell on the ground, rubbing the bump on my head. This must have been what Dei felt like.

"What the hell was that for?" I groaned.

"Whoops sorry. No we're not. Yes we are!"

I backed up against the wall, recognizing those two voices. Remarking this, the plant like man chuckled. Scratch that, both his voices chuckled.

"You're probably wondering how you got here."

I nodded, still staying in my corner, at what I assumed was a safe distance.

"Well you fell asleep. Then that Blondie took you to tour room. That's when we kidnapped- No, we did not kidnap her. We carried her here, remember? Kidnap is a better word. You're scaring her. Why don't you level up? Be a man for once. Be tough!"

As they fought, I searched for a way out. As I looked around the room, I saw different drawings. Drawings I had made for Zetsu in the past. I stood up and walked up to one, caressing it with my fingers. I don't know how they did to keep so fresh, as if it had been done barely minutes ago.

I shifted my gaze to one representing Zetsu gardening. Then another one were he was arguing with his dark side. And another one, where he was smiling. I sighed, remembering all those happy moments.

"If that is sadness I see in you, then you are wrong. We are not going to eat you. We could. But we won't. Now shut up and let me do the talking."

I giggled and sat back down on the bed. If they weren't going to digest me, then I might as well watch them do what they did best all day.

"Oh go ahead, smartass. I'm going to rip you off me later, trust me. Well, Kady-chan. The reason we brought you here is to... Well... Oh boy this is harder than I thought. Teach the damn wimp how to get on a girl's good side. Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

I burst out laughing. He wanted lessons to seduce a girl. This was the best I heard in years.

"O-Okay," I said, wiping tears off the corner of my eyes. "But tell me, is she human?"

"No. Nope."

"Is she a plant?"

"Yes. She's a freaking rose."

"Mkay. If that is what you want."

I followed him to where said rose lady was. It was a simple rose. A flower. Yet it was exactly like Zetsu. Half human. Half plamt. He wanted to ask it out. Very weird. But I couldn't let him down.

"Alright. Let's begin."

OoOoO

The beginning started off creepy. Then, the end was just messed up. I told you, I'm not in a good mood.

Zetsu: Oh dear. Perhaps you need some time off. At a spa. Are you seri- Shut it.

Me: A day off at the spa definitely sounds nice. Well reviews please. And off I go.


	12. I Guess this is good bye

Hey guys! Last chapter! So this story takes place a day before Orochimaru left the Akatsuki base. I feel bad for him, somehow, although he's a traitor. Well anyway, enjoy this chapter *sob* as much *sob* as you can *sob* Too much emotions *runs away crying*

Orochimaru: She'll be back. Well I guess it's just me and you guys so... Just read on. Warning: I might be a little OOC.

OoOoO

"But it's barely been a month!"

"A month of him being a bad boyfriend, so you can't exactly blame me for braking up with him."

"I gue- NOOOOO!"

Kisame yelled as he saw a pale white snake wrap itself around his leg. I giggled.

"Aww... It likes you."

"Get. It. Off. Me."

I carefully unwrapped the snake from Kisame's leg who didn't waste a second and ran away. I rolled my eyes, staring at the snake. As if sensing my slight anger, Obus looked down. I petted him on the head while walking to Orochimaru's room.

"I thought I told you not to let the snake out," I scolded as I closed the door behind me.

"He wanted to see you. Why should I have kept him from doing so?"

"Kisame was this close to getting a heart attack."

I placed the snake back into it's cage with his other friends. He gave me the 'let me out' look but I smiled apologetically while shaking my head.

"And why should I care about that overly confident shark man?"

"Because he's you're friend as well as mine," I told him, hitting him on the head.

Orochimaru hissed, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and raised my middle finger. He stood up, visibly pissed off. Before I could even blink, he managed to pick me up by the neck and slam me against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I looked in his eyes, afraid. Those eyes, however, didn't hold their anger for long. It soon turned into sadness as he loosened his grip. I fell on the ground.

"Can you just... Not annoy me for today please?"

I blinked in surprise. Orochimaru had just used the word please. The bastard was so full of himself he never bothered using that word. In him right now, I recognized the softness my real father once held. Before they were all killed. That last day, he gave me that exact same look as Orochimaru just did.

"Orochimaru-senpai? Are you... Planning to do something?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck, probably at a loss for words. I didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable as he already was so I shakily stood up and walked out of his room, all the way back to mine.

I laid there, on my bed, staring at the ceiling while I thought more and more about the snake like man's behavior. He was hiding something, but didn't want to tell me.

Soon, it was night and I had made up my mind. I had to talk to him, probably for the last time. I headed outside and found him sitting there, glancing at the moon. A beautiful full moon. I sat next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence enveloping us. I then decided to ask him the question that had been burning my tongue. I had to know.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm going to leave the base. Tomorrow, at dawn."

My heart skipped a beat. He couldn't be serious, was he? This had to be a joke, or even better, a dream. No matter how many times we fought, I couldn't bring myself to hate Orochimaru. Under that egoistic, self confident mask laid a kind heart.

"Why?"

"I've been giving away secret information about the base lately. I think it would be better if I just left."

I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"I know this affects you more than anyone, that's why I want you to keep Obus. Each time you look at him, I want you to remember this special night we're spending right now, under the moonlight."

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I hid my face in his chest. He put his hand around my shoulders, letting me cry until I had no more tears to shed.

'That night we're spending under the beautiful moon. I'll never forget it, Orochimaru-senpai.'

OoOoO

2 weeks later, I left for Konoha. I was easily forgiven as I told the Hokage every bits of information I knew of the Akatsuki. I went back to being friends with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and all the others. We went on missions together, and spent days with each other. However, I didn't tell them that Orochimaru and I kept sending each other letters. That's what kept both him and I sane. He wrote that he got an apprentice. I congratulated him and told him about my first days in Konoha, not forgetting to mention everyone instantly loved Obus. He became famous quite quickly.

A few days later, he wrote me a short letter to inform me the hole Akatsuki was dead. I replied with the words: 'I know. Most of my friends killed them.'

Then, a week later, on a mission, we came face to face with each other. We clashed. I was sure to lose, if it weren't for him telling me if he had to die, he wanted me to kill him. He wanted to die in my arms, and no one else's. And he did. His smile was forever graved in to my memory. His last words haunted me for days:

"I'm glad to die in your arms. Don't forget, never forget, I'll be watching you from the moon."

He reached for the sky before his body went limp and cold. Lifeless. He was the only reason I was still alive. And now, he was gone.

OoOoO

I stood on the cliff, looking down. I could hear the sound my friends' shoes made as they walked up to me.

"Why..." Naruto started.

"...Are you doing this?" Sakura finished.

"I... Can't live without him. He promised me he would be waiting for me on the moon."

"Who is 'him' and what do you mean, the moon!?" Kakashi asked rather abruptly.

I simply gave a quizzical, sad grin and jumped off. The sound of wind blowing my hair filled my ears. I could fly. Fly as I wished.

"I'm coming, Orochimaru..."

And I could swear I heard his voice, laughing. A soft laugh, that told me I had made the right decision.

OoOoO

Me: *cries*

Orochimaru: Get a hold of yourself.

Me: B-But this is s-so sad!

Orochimaru: Oh really? I didn't notice...

Me: Heartless, insensitive bastard... Well. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfiction. My next one will be a Fairy Tail one, Natsu X OC. It should be out in a week or two. Bye everyone!

The hole Akatsuki and Orochimaru: BYE!


End file.
